1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ATV trailer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of mounting and transport of the trailer relative to a self-propelled ATV vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of various types are arranged for mounting to an associated vehicle to provide for specialized interrelationship therebetween. The instant invention attempts to provide for an improved trailer apparatus arranged for particular mounting to an ATV vehicle to accommodate transport of various components by the trailer structure.
Prior art trailer apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,985 to Nowlin wherein a bicycle includes a buggy structure arranged for securement to the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,970 to Smith provides for a trailer for securement to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) to include a universal swiveling structure coupling of the trailer relative to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,177 to Zenna sets forth a motorcycle trailer apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,331 to Jackson sets forth a collapsible golf cart apparatus for specialized use relative to tow vehicles.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ATV trailer apparatus as set forth in the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.